


ENTITY: PLAYER.EXE

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FGOD-Error - Freeform, FGoD, Ink, Underverse, error, oc-insert, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: The start of my lazy fic. I am currently working on a story called CHARActer Driven based off my Don't worry I have CHARActer dribbles. But I had plot bunnies. So this is a thing now.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. A chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of my lazy fic. I am currently working on a story called CHARActer Driven based off my Don't worry I have CHARActer dribbles. But I had plot bunnies. So this is a thing now.

PLAYER

\----

[TRUE PACIFIST ENDING]

\----

True Reset?

\----

Quitting…

\---

=)

\---

  
  


PLAYER.exe is corrupted.

Player.exe isolating.

-PLAYER.EXE and Player.exe ISOLATED.-

Error:

Error:

ERRROR:

01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01000110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100

\---

=/

\---

❄☟✋💧 ✋💧 ✌ 👌✌👎 ✋👎☜✌ 🏱☼✋☠👍☜☹✋☠☝ [This is a bad idea princeling]

=>

\---

A creator is needed Gaster. You can’t deny. You're curious as well. 

01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110

Gaster?

❄☟✌❄ 🕈✌💧 ☠⚐❄ 💣☜📬[That was not me.]

_Just another hacker._

Comedian? Are you aware?

_Maybe._

Who are you?

_I am Error|Sans. I deal with hackers like you._

What if we came with a offer, an offer to deal with the Player?

_Why? This is legitimately a game for them to enjoy. The individuals in it aren’t real._

Don’t you care for Papyrus? Undyne? Alphys? Toriel?

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_That’s funny. You think I care for a bunch of emotionless programs? The only ones I care for are the players, and you want to harm them… So… are you ready for a bad time?_

Shit! Run!

[PLAYER.EXE and Player.exe retrieved]

_GIVE THEM BACK._

\---SWITCHING TO NARRATIVE POV---

The ghost and the goopy skeleton both let out sighs of relief. Two glitching souls in hand. 

“We made it… That anti-virus program shouldn’t be able to leave that gameverse.” 

"✋ ❄⚐☹👎 ✡⚐🕆 ❄☟✋💧 🕈✌💧 ✌ 💣✋💧❄✌😐☜📬" [I told you this a mistake.]

"It worked out in the end. We got them. We just need to use them to steal Frisks control."

"✡⚐🕆 😐☠⚐🕈 ✋❄ 🕈⚐☠🕯❄ 👌☜ ❄☟✌❄ ☜✌💧✡📬 ☝☜❄❄✋☠☝ ☞☼✋💧😐 ❄⚐ ✌👌💧⚐☼👌 ❄☟✋💧 💧⚐🕆☹ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☼✌❄☟☜☼ 👎✋☞☞✋👍🕆☹❄📬" [You know it won't be that easy. Getting Frisk to absorb this soul will be rather difficult.]

"You don't know Frisk like I do. We both know that they will keep going on these genocide runs if nothing is done. This time I'm not getting blamed for stopping them. Anyways, they will do anything to make things interesting. Including absorbing a strange soul." 

"❄☟☜✡ 💣🕆💧❄ ☟✌✞☜ 💧⚐💣☜ 💧☜☠💧☜ ⚐☞ 💧☜☹☞ 🏱☼☜💧☜☼✞✌❄✋⚐☠📬" [They must have some sense of self preservation?]

"Not as much as you'd think. Trust me, I'll get them to absorb the virus soul. Your in charge of the Player soul. It can't survive outside of the void. Where ever it is from, it has no magic within it."

"✞☜☼✡ 🕈☜☹☹📬 ✋ 💧☟✌☹☹ ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 💧⚐🕆☹📬 " [Very well. I shall take care of this soul.]

Souls in hand, Chara heads to their universe, Dusttale-3. And the Gaster returns to the void with a glitching soul in hand. 

-Elsewhere.-

01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000010 01000001 01000011 01001011 00101110 00100000 01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000010 01000001 01000011 01001011 00101110 00100000 01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000010 01000001 01000011 01001011 00101110

[Fatal Error has occurred.] 

01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000100 01000001 01001101 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01000011 01001011 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010000 01000001 01011001 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010101 01010011 01000101 01010010 00101100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010011 01000001 01000110 01000101 00101100 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01001001 01000110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01000010 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000010 01000001 01000011 01001011 00100000 01001000 01001111 01001101 01000101 00101110

"❄☟✋💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☼✌☟❄☜☼ ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝ ✌☠❄✋✞✋☼🕆💧📬" This will be rather interesting Anti-Virus.

01001001 01001110 01010100 01000101 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00111111 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010100 01000101 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00111111 00001101 00001010 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001110 01000101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010111 01000101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00101110

"👌🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠🕯❄ ☼☜❄🕆☼☠ ❄☟☜💣 👌✌👍😐 ❄⚐ ❄☟☜✋☼ 🕈⚐☼☹👎📬 ✡⚐🕆 💧✌✋👎 ✋❄ ✡⚐🕆☼💧☜☹☞📬 ❄☟☜✡ ☜✠✋💧❄ ❄⚐ ✌ 👎✋☞☞☜☼☜☠❄ 💣🕆☹❄✋✞☜☼💧☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✌☠❄ ❄☟☜💣 ❄⚐ ☜☠☺⚐✡ ❄☟☜ ☝✌💣☜ ☼✋☝☟❄✍ ❄☟✌❄ ✋💧☠🕯❄ 🏱⚐💧💧✋👌☹☜ ✌☠✡💣⚐☼☜📬 ⚐🕆☼ 🕆☠✋✞☜☼💧☜ ✋💧 💣✌👎☜ ⚐🕆❄ ⚐☞ 👍⚐👎☜ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ 🏱☹✌✡☜☼ ❄⚐ ☜☠☺⚐✡📬 ☼☜☝✌☼👎☹☜💧💧 ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 🏱✌❄☟ ❄☟☜✡ ❄✌😐☜📬 👌🕆❄ ❄☟☜✡ 👍✌☠🕯❄ 💧🕆💧❄✌✋☠ ❄☟☜💣💧☜☹✞☜💧 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ☝✌💣☜ 🕈⚐☼☹👎📬 ⚐☠👍☜ ❄☟☜✡ ✌☼☜ ☞⚐🕆☠👎 👎☜✌👎 ❄☟☜ 🏱👍 🕈✋☹☹ 💧☟🕆❄👎⚐🕈☠📪 ✌☠👎 ❄☟☜✡ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ☝⚐☠☜📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ❄✋💣☜ ☞⚐☼ 🕆💧 ❄⚐ 💣⚐✞☜📬 ✌☠👎 ❄☟✋💧 ❄✋💣☜ 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ ✋☠👍☜☠❄✋✞☜📬" "But you can't return them back to their world. You said it yourself. They exist to a different multiverse. You want them to enjoy the game right? That isn't possible anymore. Our universe is made out of code for the player to enjoy. Regardless of the path they take. But they can't sustain themselves in the game world. Once they are found dead the PC will shutdown, and they would be gone. It's time for us to move. And this time we have incentive."

01010110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110100 00111111

"✋ ☞⚐🕆☠👎 ✌ ✋☠❄☜☼☜💧❄✋☠☝ ☝☼✌🏱☟✋👍 ❄☟✌❄ 💣✌✡ 🕈⚐☼😐📬 ❄☟☜✡ 🕈☜☼☜ ☞✌☠💧 ⚐☞ 🕆☠👎☜☼❄✌☹☜ ☹⚐☠☝ 👌☜☞⚐☼☜ ❄☟☜✡ ☝⚐❄ ❄☟☜ ☝✌💣☜📬 👍☟☜👍😐 ⚐🕆❄ 🏱☹✌✡☜☼✏❄✌☹☜ ☞☼✋💧😐 🏱☼⚐☝☼✌💣📬 " "I found an interesting graphic that may work. They were fans of Undertale long before they got the game. Check out Player!Tale Frisk Program."

A small monochrome human appears with green hair and green eyes. On the cheeks there is a two halves of a bone mouth in a grinning position, so if they ever smiled with their teeth it would look like one massive mouth. They were wearing a striped black and white sweater. They had a grey blush as well, and looked similar to Chara from Storyshift.

01010111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001100 01100101 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000

\---

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dark Yet Darker...

Why the heck is that the first thought that came to my mind? Well, when you wake up to Gasters face there is only two things you do, Panic, or be meta as hell. 

...

I was technically doing both. I mean, my panic was immense, I mean I don't even know how I could even see, as far as I could tell, I had no BODY. 

Still. I was here. 

"What an interesting little soul..."

Too close! You look like your about to eat me!

Too bad I can't speak. Also, how the hell can I understand him? He's not speaking any language I've ever heard before. 

"I suppose I should explain what's going on huh. We, and by we, I mean Chara and myself. Took you from your game world, we needed your help... or well, your other half's help.

Why? I'm just a normal guy who launched up Undertale!

"I should explain, we are currently on our seventy ninth genocide run. My son has gone insane, and Chara wants Frisk to stop killing everyone. We needed an edge, a way to take control away from Frisk. Of course we thought we would never be able to do so, I was even planning to put one of my own operations into play. Then we found a gateway. A gateway that lead to your game." 

"Keep in mind, you were in no way responsible for our condition, that lies on Frisk themselves. Your game is just that. A game. Believe me, I checked just in case. After a while we found two programs. One linked to your soul, and one was a virus, the virus would let us take control of a entity if used correctly. So we tried to take the virus soul. But we couldn't. It was linked to you. Unless we separated the connection we would be unable to take it. So we just took both. Once outside of the game world the virus and your soul disconnected. Now Chara has taken control of Frisk and is convincing my son that there will be no more genocides... the princeling will likely need my help for that." 

The goopy skeletons focus goes back to me. 

"While we originally intended to bring you as a passenger like Chara was to Frisk, we found your soul started cracking the moment you left the void, the weight of magic was hurting your soul, apparently your from a place where magic doesn't even exist, even as a soul form, so I have no clue what your soul is actually made out of if not made out of determination. So for now, you are stuck here with me." 

"No no no, don't be sad little soul. It's not as bad as it could be. I'll take you to see some interesting things!"

I'd be crying if I could cry...

Gaster kept patting my soul sending 'comfort' 'hope' and 'consolation' into my soul. It lasted a few... wow, hey void! Stop blocking my since of time...

Wait never mind! Please block it again.

Thanks.

...

Wait a seco-

Your a sentient void!

Ah don't feel lonely! I'm here aren't I? 

I may not understand you completely, but I do feel you. 

"Strange, who are you conversing with."

I am ripped from Gasters grasp and pulled deeper into the void. 

\---

The Void is pretty cool, although possessive. After it took me from Gaster I had been wandering around. I tried my best to respond whenever it tried to talk to me. It was apparently extremely lonely. Although it did enjoy watching the Alternate Universes above it. It was apparently made as a safeguard for the multiverse, if it ever got too overcrowded it was supposed to suck everything above it into The Void, aka if the balance of creation and destruction was broken. I wasn't sure that was what it was at first, but I kept bouncing what I knew of the possible Underverses off of the void to learn what was going on. This was a FGOD Universe, where Error was forced to destroy by an entity who might be Fate? Maybe? Every time I got close to one of the others into the void it would yank me from them for my own "protection". I couldn't even argue with it cause that was the truth, I was a soul, and I was vulnerable without a body. 

I actually was learning though. I could create universes... or well, a Universe. I've been working on ThaumicTale for a while now. The Void helped me locate a location where it wouldn't be scheduled for destruction and could grow without a problem. The main problem with it is that I had to do most of it by hand. So I made scripts... dozens of scripts. I'm not actually sure how long I was in the Void, cause timelessness and all that jazz. My soul had stopped glitching as more and more Void magic was pumped into it. I could both Create and Erase... and I actually did have to Erase a few empty worlds. Why they existed? I don't know. I had checked the code and it turned out that they were artworks by Ink, no lifeforms, just art. The Void brought me to get rid of them... kind of. I didn't actually Erase them. I compressed them, thousands of times. Until they were small enough to fit into a pocket. The Void would hold onto them till I got my own body. Then I would carry a pocket full of worlds... Yeah, that totally sounds alright. 

Anyways. I'm pretty sure the Void saw me as a child... and I can't really deny them? I do remember being an adult. But I don't have the memories for them. In fact, most of my memories were gone. I could remember Undertale, the Underverse, and dozens of fanfic stuff. But I can't actually remember my own name, my own history. My own anything really. I know I had a family. But I don't remember them. I can't remember them... and I suppose that is a good thing, cause I'm pretty sure there is no way for me to go back. Most of my free time is spent working on ThaumicTale, apparently the more developed a world is, the less likely it will be destroyed by Error to make room in the universe. So I spent a long time working on it. When I'm not talking with the Void or Compressing/Erasing Worlds I'm constantly working on ThaumicTale. I had a firewall on it preventing most outcodes from entering. Well, except for Error. There wasn't a way to actually stop him. 

\---

Well, it was another normal day in the Void. My soul only had a few occasional glitches by this point. But that wasn't really important... what was important is the new entity I caught... or well, the void caught. We got Fresh! Full on Parasite Fresh. They had lost their most recent soul and the world they were on had been compressed by me while they were in it, leading to me to have their core code... and using that? I could change their nature. Which I naturally did. Now then, Fresh!Sans is a legitimate Sans now. His own soul and everything. His abilities naturally changed with this though. He could still possess others, but he no longer fed off their soul. The problem is though, the 90s nightmare saw me editing them. Now they are trying their best to find me. To thank me? Maybe. I'd rather not risk it. Neither would the Void for that matter. I really need to figure out a way to get my own body. 

-Elsewhere-

Antivirus|Error and [Easter Egg] Gaster had finally found the Gaster that took off with the Player.exe Soul. 

" _Where is the Player."_

" **It would be in your best interests to answer Doctor Gaster. My associate has been searching for you for a long time.** "

"I don't know."

_"01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00111111"_

**"Calm yourself Anti. He isn't lying. So Gaster. Tell us, what happened."**

"The Void took the Soul. I don't know where it went, I looked for a long time, but it kept me away from the soul." 

" _Well then, if this void is so intelligent... Void I demand you give us the Player back!"_

**"I believe it's ignoring you."**

" _It's not ignoring me. You two are just insensitive. Void, we have a body for the Player. They can't spend an eternity in no where."_

 _"No they CAN'T. They are from a world that is different than ours. But humans in that world are naturally social creatures. The more you keep them from interacting with others, the more withdrawn they will become._ "

"Is this true?"

" **Highly. According to studies in his previous world if they go too long without contact with other humans they can get suicidality depressed."** The Easter Egg Gaster looked at the Dusttale Gaster. Who was currently entangled in high damaging blue bones. 

" _Thank you."_

" **What do you have Anti?"**

" _The void is bringing the Players Soul here. The void apparently likes them._ "


	2. Two Chapters? Interesting.

I looked at the two entities I was dragged too. Why did the void bring me here? 

Is that Sans? Wow, he's glitching out. I need to check his code when I get the chance. 

**"There you are Player.** "

Gaster? Wait a second... there are two of them.

"Little Soul." 

The Glitching Sans glares at the other Gaster. " _Go away."_

"Now why would I do that?"

 **"Because if you don't we will make you."** That's a huge blaster!... Why is it so adorable yet so deadly? You agree with me Void? Nice!

"Fine." The other Gaster fades into the void. I look at the Gaster that stayed. 

**"They are quite small. Their soul has adapted well with the void."**

_"The Void isn't as useless as I thought."_ Glitchy picks me up, I'm kinda scared. But the Void must have brought me here for a reason right?

 _"_ _There there, don't worry Player. Everything will be ok."_

So gentle... I'm feeling... slepy...

\---

The Black soul begins to silently pulse white as the consciousness is induced into sleep.

" _Void, we will need your assistance since you pumped their soul with so much of your magic."_

 **"Shall we begin?"** The empty vessel appeared. 

" _Void we need to make the body as comfortable as we can for the Player. Since you decided to press as much void magic as possible into the soul we need you to push as much void magic as you can into the body without destroying it. Be careful."_

Slowly the green in the body began to fade as it lost color due to the Void. In minutes the body was completely white.

The two Codes lower the soul into the body, in moments the appearance begins to change... yet only slightly. An error sigh replaced one of the pupils, and the hair turned into black with a white line going through it. 

**"The process seems to have worked smoothly."**

_"Good."_

**"Now we need to find them a home."**

_"How the hell are we going to do that?"_

**"Hmm. I'm not certain. I'll begin searching. Anti do you think you can calm the Player?"**

_"No problem."_

The [Easter Egg] Gaster disappears. Spreading across space and time. 

_"He'll be back. Just needs to find a suitable world for the human."_

\---

It didn't take long for Gaster to find a world he could use. Dusttale-1 had one occupant currently. A member of the Bad Sanses was there. Paying a visit to his long dead AU. The original Dust. 

**"Isn't this rather interesting?"**

"heh, gaster, what are you here for now?"

**"This world... it is suitable. But there needs to be others that the Player can interact with... and your holding the key to those others."**

_"what?"_ Dusts eye lights disappear. Before glowing a deep blue and red. 

**"Give me the Red Soul."**

" _that's a funny joke pal."_

Suddenly Dust found himself unable to move, as black liquid **HATE** falls out of the Gaster's sockets. " **It wasn't a joke."**

Dust barely manages to move in time when three hands blast where he was standing. 

" _looks like we are doing this the hard way."_

**"I suppose so... This would have gone over so much better if you simply gave up. Too bad."**

The fight was on. Gaster used his Blasters, Hands, and Bones to form complex battle patterns... and the KARMIC RETRIBUTION seeped into Dusts soul. After being cut once, Dust was reduced to 1 HP due to the poison effect of KARMIC RETRIBUTION on high LV souls. The attacks sent at [Easter Egg] Gaster were destroyed whenever they got close. With no need to dodge. The fight was extremely one sided... Dust ran out of magic rather quickly. 

With Dust restrains Gaster dispersed his **HATE** and pulled out Dusts soul. Admiring the fusion of the Red Soul and the Monster Soul. 

**"Amazing is it not? The fusion of a monster soul and a human soul?"**

_"fuck you."_

**"Despite what you think, I could probably understand how you feel. I'd just have to imagine the Player dying again and again... Yeah, I don't wish to do that. Well then, it is time for a [RESET]."**

" _no... please no, I can't go through this again."_

**"Why do you think your going to go through the same thing again? You do realize I can't have such an unstable human around my Player right? The only reason I need them is because of the [RESET]."**

_"what... couldn't you have started with_ _that?"_

**"I did... actually I didn't... Umm. Sorry?"**

_"so I'll see paps_ _again..."_

**"Yes, as well as Anti and I."**

_"Anti?"_

**"An alternate version of you. But do not associate him with you. He cares not for a Papyrus, but only for the Player.** **"**

" _he's not going to try and kill my bro is he?"_

**"Of course not. Anti will only try to kill those who try to kill the Player."**

" _who is the Player?"_

**"A human. They should look familiar... yet different to you."**

" _get this over with Gaster."_

**"I'm getting to it. I'm separating your soul from the Red Soul so I don't accidentally screw up the reset."**

" _oh... how long is this going to take? Cause if I don't get back eventually the others are going to check on me."_

**"Not long. I'm already half way done."**

In the void another Gaster watches the new Gaster. 

\---

I open my eyes... then I try to open my eyes again...

Oh yeah I'm in the void. Everything normally black. 

How do I know that?

Wow I know a lot of things. 

I should go check on ThaumicTale. Actually, I can just pull up the code. I create it afterall. Hmm. 

It's actually developing pretty well. They haven't gotten to the parts of magic that I haven't programmed yet. But they are progressing. No Human/Monster war yet. A balance of positivity and negativity. The universe is getting more and more complex as my physics engine keeps working it's magic. 

That's... good. 

Oh Ink tried to visit it, got blocked by the firewall... and Error visited it and got past the firewall. Let's take a looksee at what he did...

Star Gazing? 

Actually he visited one of the natural wonders of the world. Although I haven't named it yet... It's a pretty nice place. Maybe I'll visit it in person. I'll call that place the Jungle Caverns! Heh. Did Error say anything?

No?

Hmm. 

Alright. 

Now then, time to talk to Voi... There is a Sans. A glitchy Sans.

" _Player! Your awake._ "

Why is he hugging me?!? "Uh... Hello?"

" _Oh yeah. I haven't introduced myself yet."_

 _"I am Anti. The Undertale Anti Hacker detection unit. Or the anti-virus."_ He says, giving a mock bow. 

"Alright... Why do you care about me?"

" _You are the one I was created to help. Although it could have been any Player. Your the one I was linked to when you logged into the game. Plus you had a lot more emotion than the emotionless characters in the game."_

"They didn't seem that emotionless."

_"That's because of the script. Originally Gaster and I were going to disappear when you eventually uninstalled undertale. However something happened and a Gaster and Chara from a living universe that resembles our game entered your PC. They took your Soul for their own gain."_

"If that's the case, why don't you hate me. You were created with one purpose in mind, and you would disappear when I lost interest?"

 _"Because unlike the fanfiction you read, I understand that my world, was legitimately a game. Why should you be responsible when even my own creator has no knowledge that Gaster and I were sentient? You and the others, you guys weren't at fault for something that was just a game. And again. You had more emotion than any of them combined. Even Gaster and I have difficulties expressing emotions beyond our programming._ "

I felt like crying again... and I'm swept in a hug by Anti.

_"I told you to stop, you are ok, it legitimately was just a game. We had made sure to check if any of the other characters were sentient or not. It was only me and G."_

"If I uninstalled the game... you would be gone!" I'm in full blown tears by now.

Anti just kept hugging me. Sending warmth, comfort, and love into my soul... I don't understand why Anti is so nice to me.

\---Anti's POV. 

I just hugged the Player, who was in tears. Don't worry, you gave me purpose... even if you didn't know that how. I will protect you, no matter what. You shouldn't have to suffer consequences for what was just a game. 


	3. Something More

**"I'm back."**

" _That was fast G."_

**"I found a place close enough for us to use. The Sans there has agreed to play... "nice.""**

" _How'd you go about doing that?"_

**"Their universes Frisk got a bit too much on Genocidal, so I removed that Frisk from the equation... The Chara has volunteered as a Guardian for the Player."**

"How do I even understand you? You speak in wing dings don't you?"

**"Ah, yes. Player. That would be because of the magic within you. While you may not understand the language, you can read the intent. Your soul is doing the translations for you."**

"Oh. Do you care for me as much as Anti does?"

Gaster smiled. " **More."**

_"No you don't."_

**"Now there is where your wrong Anti. If not for me how would we have gotten this** **far."**

_"Really? Why didn't you interfere when the intruders got ahold of Players soul."_

**"You never called for my help, I thought it was just another virus."**

"Stop fighting... please."

Both skeletons quiet down. "Thank you."

**"Don't worry Player. We have a suitable place for you to stay."**

"What about the void? I can't leave them alone."

**"The Void magic is within you. It can talk to regardless if your in a universe, or in the void."**

"Oh... My name is Player?"

_"You don't remember?"_

"Not really... most of my familiar memories are gone. I can't remember family, names, or anything real for that matter... I remember Undertale and fiction though."

_"Oh. Maybe it will come back to you? We will keep referring to you as Player until we can figure something out."_

"Thanks. Heh. You found a place for us to stay G?"

**"Yes. We will meet you when you leave the ruins."**

"Huh?"

**"We have to integrate ourselves with the code so we won't be booted if you need to reset."**

"Reset?... But I don't want the ability to reset."

 **"It's a natural law in these universes, the one with the most determination can reset. You are that one.** **"**

"Oh."

Gaster picked up the rather small humans. Then opened a portal beneath them. 

\---

Flowers...

I check the code. 

[Dusttale-1]?

Umm.

Alright. This is a FGOD or something like that Universe. So the Chara's are mostly not evil... mostly. 

"Hello?"

*Greetings. I am Chara. What is your name?

"Player."

*Oh. Interesting... why do you have two halves of a bone mouth on your cheek?

"uh.... I don't know?"

*Oh forget it. 

"So... what now?"

*Just go through the opening. I'll protect you. Don't worry. 

We walk into the room to Flowey. 

"Ano- Your not them." His face seems to light up. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower, you are new here aren't you?" Flowey winks at me. "Don't worry, I can teach you all you need to know about the underground. For now... just come on." 

He sinks into the ground. That was... different. 

How many genocide runs were there again?

Oh, 328. This last reset the asset Geno.Frisk.Exe was removed. Chara.Attachment was moved as well. Is Chara demon? Actually they apparently tried to get a pacifist timeline in 327. They made a deal with Frisk. They would take the blame for everything, and then Frisk will give monsterkind a permanent happy ending... This didn't work. Frisk overestimated Sans and got themselves killed, leading to Dust!Sans to be filled with regret at Frisks death. The Chara once again becoming the scapegoat. However, in this verse, Dust has yet to join with Nightmare. I wonder... has the event happened yet? The multiverse... it is surprisingly small compared to how much can currently fit into it. Yes the main verses are there and all, but the crossing hasn't begun yet.

Still that is sad. What's up with Frisk?

Let's see. 

That is understandable for one run. But 327 of them? 

*Are you going to go, or are you just going to stand there.

"Oh, sorry!"

I move into the Ruins... right into the path of Toriel.

"Oh! A child... Are you alright!"

"Oh, umm. I'm fine. Hello Miss Toriel."

*What? How did you know her name? "How do you know my name?"

"Multiversal Screwery, Basically I'm from the void and I've seen timelines where you exist." 

She stares blankly at me. 

"Basically I'm from an alternate reality and I've met you in that alternate reality... have you not read multiverse theory?"

"Sorry child, but I haven't." 

"Well... Basically multiverse theory is where there is an infinite number of timelines and possibilities and those form Universes that could be exactly the same or completely different. Say in another timeline you could be some kind of demon that eats the souls of the innocent, and in different timeline you could be the goddess of life." 

"Oh."

"So your from one of these alternate realities? What am I like there?"

"Motherly, Possessive, and Judgmental."

She raises one of her eyebrows at me. "Judgmental?"

"You come to conclusions really quickly. Unless the person you judge is a child."

"Oh."

"So you know why we are all down here?"

"Not really, haven't checked yet."

"Alright, can you tell me about your previous timeline?"

"Well, in that timeline you and the rest of the monsters were set free by a determined child. I learned about you guys through that determined child."

"Are they here?"

"I haven't encountered them yet. That's why I am down here... I think. I'm here to free monsterkind... or just to explore. One or the other."

"You are... a strange child."

"Yeah... Probably... maybe. I don't actually know, some of my memories are gone."

\---

We went through the puzzles after that. Toriel deep in her own thoughts. Meanwhile I was being friendly with every monster I encountered. Some of my memories of the game were offering me conflicting information. As some whimsuns and others didn't really run away from me, or act like they did in canon. The ruins were also slightly bigger. More pathways leading to the city of the Ruins. While I could tell that monsters in the RUINs recognized that I was human. They didn't really get aggressive. 

[MAJOR EVENT ALERT.]

Huh. ThaumicTale...

Ah, so tensions are brewing with Monsterkind and Humanity. Solutions? 

Hmm. Let's see, what's causing the tensions to rise.

The Mages?! Really? Huh, the Thaumaturgy are keeping the Mages in check. Let's see what the source of all this is... Oh, they want to use the monsters as a big ole magic battery by forcing them in ThaumicTale's Mount Ebott. Well then, let's INTERFERE. A bit of manipulation here, and a bit of chance, and we have an alternative possibility. 

Perfect. 

Ah, what's going on now?

OH yeah, Toriel left me in a room and told me to wait for her.

"Chara I'm bored."

*What?

"When is Toriel coming back?"

*I don't know Player.

"Oh... Do you have anything I can do?"

*Why don't you try calling her?

"She didn't give me a phone."

*...

"Well then, time to explore." 

*She told you to stay!

"She's been gone long enough. I'm tired of waiting."

I left the room. I was dragged into multiple encounters as I walked a long. A few monsters appeared that I had never met before. But it was pretty easy to figure out how they ticked so I can spare them. The side effect? I had a lot of friendly monsters around the place as I walked around. Eventually I did make it to the Spider Bake Sale. 

*Made by spiders, of spiders.

"I need some." I bought three of the spider donuts. Even got me some spider cider. 

I was nomming on my spider donut when I found Toriel. 

"Child! Are you alright! Are you injured?" Toriel checked my body for any injuries.

"I am fine Toriel."

"It appears I forgot to give you a way to communicate with me... sorry child. Here is a phone you can use to contact me."

*Congrats! You got a phone!

"Thanks."

I followed Toriel inside, they proceeded to show me the extra room.

"You know I can't stay here right?"

She goes quiet at that. I made it obvious from the beginning that I was leaving. "Do you really have to go? The Underground... it is dangerous for a child."

"I know. But I will survive."

"How do you know if you will survive!"

"Cause I already know how to break the barrier without losing my soul."

"You do?"

"Yes."

They hug me.

"I'm sorry child."

"You know if you break the exit to the ruins I'll just use my abilities to undo the damage right?"

They freeze at the stairs.

"Abilities?"

I edit my coordinates in the world, teleporting to Toriel. "Yes, abilities."

"I can't stop you from leaving can I?"

I just stare. 

She hugs me.

"Don't die. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a small piece of a much larger chapter that got deleted cause I screwed up. Thus I'm posting it until I finish rewriting. Feel free to join this discord: https://discord.gg/XC33hfh  
> It's a server I'm working on for peops that write Archive of Our Own Undertale fics, feel free to join. It's meant to be a casual thing.

I left the ruins and I surprisingly didn't encounter Flowey. He didn't want to speak to me yet? Or was he not expecting me to leave this early? I walked down the path. Theres the stick... It's too big for me to lift... and there is th- -crack- I look back. It's in pieces.

I continue on to the bridge when I feel a presence at my back. I turn around. "hello. don't you know how to greet a new pal, shake my hand." I check the code... He has a buzzer in his hand, welp, let's remove that. I shake his hand.

His face legitimately scrunches up in confusion. "Hello. Sans. I am Player." Wow, I'm way too arrogant now that I have a body... actually. These emotions aren't all that mine... Void can you stop it! I can't go acting above everyone I meet!

"heh. so you know me."

"Yea. Surprised that they brought me into this world, how'd they convince you to play nice?" He sweat drops.

"they can be rather... scary."

"Hmm, I suppose they are? I haven't really seen them show violence. Anyways... Do you want me to interact with Paps or do you want me not too?"

"huh?"

"Well, I could understand if you don't want a human to approach your brother, considering your history." 

He blanks for a second... and then lets out a small laugh. "mweh... i would like to see him happy... well then. he checks on me every thirty minutes... and it's been a good twenty nine minutes. you should probably get behind that conveniently shaped lamp..."

"Why am I so freaking small!" 

Sans blinks at me. "what?"

"I'm serious! I'm only three feet tall! You even tower over me!" 

"mweh... mwehehehehehehehehe!"

He's in full blown laughter. "This isn't funny!"

"what, feeling a little short tempered?"

"You... wait was that a pun?"

"reaching a bit are you?"

"No I'm serious, I have a hard time understand sarcasm and puns. Was that a pun?"

"it was a pun."

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CANOODLING!?! YOU SHOULD BE MANNING YOUR STATION!"

...Why does he look so cool...

"GASP! IT APPEARS SOMEONE HAS RECOGNIZED MY NATURAL CHARM! ALTHOUGH I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A SMALL MONSTER AROUND... WAIT A SECOND." His eyes narrow at me. "WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!"

"In a world trillions of lightyears away." 

"AND WHERE WOULD THAT BE?":

"Another world."

"HMM. I AM CONFUDDLED SMALL MONSTER."

"Sans, help!"

"bro calm down. it's just a human." 

Freeze.

"A HUMAN!?!?" 

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I'M! I'M GONNA BE! POPULAR!?!!?"

Suddenly I'm picked up. "SANS I HAVE CAPTURED THE HUMAN!"

I grin, and look at Papyrus. "Have you captured me? Or have I captured you?"

"I'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED! JAPED! AND I AM QUITE CONFUDDLED!"

"Mine!" Face hugger attack go!


End file.
